Your Sad Eyes
by Daggerpoint
Summary: Sarah gets wished away after 3 years... (AU)


Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters.  
  
A.N. I wrote this along time ago. Please tell me what you think even if you think it's bad.  
  
Oh any grammatical and spelling corrections would be appreciated.  
  
  
  
Your Sad Eyes  
  
  
  
Jareth stalked into the throne room. For once there was not a goblin in sight. She had beaten it. How she had was no mystery. She had help. "That stupid Hoggle." Jareth growled. "If he hadn't helped her, she would be mine! Mine!" Still grumbling he threw himself into his throne.  
  
"It was such a perfect plan to. Years of planning and waiting had gone into that." The Goblin King muttered. "Now I can't even get even. SHE left the spell of friendship on them. I can't touch them, till they do something wrong." Jareth spat to nothing.  
  
The Goblin King hated admitting to any weakness, and he had only one. He had watched from her the time she first received the book of The Labyrinth. A child of fantasy. Jareth saw her mature into the brilliant, young women he had faced the last few hours. Sarah. He desired her. Wanted her. Needed her. She was HIS. But now he couldn't have her, because of one strike of the clock. And that stupid Hoggle.  
  
The plan had failed. It was suppose to be so simple. When she didn't solve the Labyrinth, Jareth would offer Sarah a deal. Her for the child. He would send the child back to his parents, completely the same as when he left, if she would stay in the Underground with him. But she had made it, and he was honor bound to send the both of them home.  
  
"Next time. I'll get her next time." Jareth promised himself. "And there will be a next time."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah woke up in a cold sweat. It had been almost three years since her experiences in the Labyrinth, and she was still having nightmares. Her and Toby, both. It never ceased to amaze her that Toby remembered the time he spent below; he had been just over a year at the time. Neither her farther nor her stepmother could understand it. But how could they? They would think her crazy if she told them of her experiences in the Labyrinth.  
  
The dream was the same as all the others. It was the crystal ball, except only she and Jareth were there, he was singing to her. This time she couldn't escape; she was bound to his arms by an invisible force. As they danced he kept pressing her closer to the wall, until her back touched and they stopped dancing. When Jareth moved his head closer to hers, Sarah broke away and ran, but it was useless. He caught up to her, boxing her in a corner. Her body in between a corner and him, unable to run. She then screamed. Sarah always was awake by this point.  
  
"At least they're better now." The girl thought to herself. "I don't wake up screaming. Only sweating." She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and stood up. Sarah started pacing around the room. "Why does he keep haunting me? I beat his labyrinth and got Toby back. Why me?"  
  
A soft knock came at her door. Sarah instinctively knew who it was. "Come in Toby." The small boy, now just four years of age, but extremely bright for his age, crept into the room.  
  
"Sarah." He whimpered. "I had the dream again."  
  
Sitting down on the bed Sarah opened her arms, and Toby came and sat on her lap. Once they were both comfortable Sarah sang until both of them fell asleep. The next morning that was how their father found them, yet again.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Three years hadn't changed Jareth much. He looked the same, acted the same, thought the same. And wanted the same thing. Jareth smiled at the image of the raven-haired girl in the crystal.  
  
Once again the time was ripe. Sarah was going out of her mind, with her stepmother yelling at her, watching Toby, and the three-year-old twins. All it would take was a little prompting, and this time Jareth swore she would not escape. She would be his. For eternity.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Stop yell at me. What did I do? What did I do?" Sarah whirled around to face her stepmother. "Why is everything my fault?"  
  
"You're late. I told you I needed you here at 4:30. It's now 5:15!"  
  
"I told you the commute would take about 45 minutes, and I couldn't get out till 4:00. Then there was traffic! I did everything I could. I called to tell you I'd be late! It's not my fault. Stop yelling or…"  
  
"Or what?" Sarah's stepmother snapped. "You'll have your precious 'friends' get rid of me?"  
  
"I'll have the goblins take me away." As soon as she said it, Sarah regretted it. Toby ran over and latched on to her leg, his eyes silently asking her if she meant what she said. And when Sarah picked up Toby, the twins, Diana and Cleo, grabbed a leg.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes. The goblins." Karen cackled, pointing a long narrow finger at Sarah. Sarcastically she added, "I wish the goblins would come and take you away. Right now. Oh yes Sarah that really worked. It's rubbish!" As Karen continued to rant, the wind rose up and a white owl beat at the windows. Suddenly the lights went out; the windows flew open. There in the shadows stood a tall figure, rapped in a black cape that looked as if it had stars sewn on to it. "Hello Sarah."  
  
For the first time ever Sarah fainted dead away.  
  
* * *  
  
With a low moan Sarah fought her way back to conciseness. Slowly she became aware of the cool cloth on her head and Toby talking to her. The second thing she became aware of was her head resting on something soft, something that felt like a lap?! With this realization Sarah sat strait up. Jareth just smiled.  
  
She quickly glanced around. She, the twins, and Toby, were sitting in the middle of the throne room. With Jareth! Toby had this look of shock on his face from her sudden movement. Diana and Cleo were alertly letting their eyes dart around the room. Her gaze returned to the Goblin King. He had moved to lounge on his throne.  
  
"Good to have you with us Sarah. You were out for quit a while."  
  
"Where am I? What do you want? How did I get here?" Sarah glared at Jareth who stared calmly back at her. Sarah finely lost her patients. "What the HELL is going on?"  
  
Jareth smirked at her out burst. "Your stepmother wished you away. And…"  
  
"Then why are Toby, and the twins here?" Sarah growled, before the Goblin King could continue.  
  
"She pointed at all of you, when she wished. That means the wish includes Toby, Diana, and Cleo. I must say I've never had one of those wished away faint on me."  
  
Sarah visibly paled. "How… how long was I out?" Her voice was a shade higher than normal.  
  
"Oh about a hour. You gave your brother quit a scare."  
  
This brought Sarah back out of the clouds. Toby hadn't said a word during exchange. "You better not of hurt him." She hissed.  
  
"Now Sarah." He looked at her with a wounded glance. "Do you really think so little of me?"  
  
Sarah stood up and put her hands on her hips, and demanded haughtily "Well what am I suppose to think. You put me through 13 hours of hell. Now three years later you bring me back down here. I am I suppose to think you're Santa Clause? I'm 18. Too old for this!"  
  
Jareth slowly shook his head. "Sarah, you will never be to old for this." He's voice was low, but clear.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sarah screeched.  
  
"You're the only person who has beaten my Labyrinth. You are destined to always be there for what others think of fantasy. It's your reality."  
  
"My reality?" Sarah was flabbergasted. "Do I have a say in this?"  
  
"No. The Labyrinth left marks on you, the same way you left marks on it, and your friends."  
  
Sarah bit her lip. She hadn't let herself think of those friends here in years. She had felt the need to focus more on the reality right in front of her. "You didn't hurt them? If you did I'll..."  
  
Jareth held up a hand. "I couldn't. Friendship is a magic of it's own. I can't touch them." He glared. "Although I did want to at the time." He stood up suddenly. "Time for me to check up on the 'wicked' stepmother." His mocking grin held a wolfish look, as he smirked at Sarah. With that he vanished.  
  
When he was satisfied the Goblin King was gone, Toby turned to Sarah. "I don't like this, Sarah."  
  
Sarah sighed. "Nether do I, Toby. Nether do I." She suddenly looked around. "Where did Diana and Cleo go?"  
  
Toby thought for a moment. "I think that they went out that door," he said. "When you were talking to Jareth."  
  
Sarah groaned. "Who knows what trouble they can get into here. They're a handful enough at home!"  
  
Toby looked at Sarah curiously. "Why do you hate Jareth so much?"  
  
"Long story. Maybe I'll tell you after we find the twins. Lets go." With that Sarah hurriedly left the room. Toby sighed and followed.  
  
The twins had found their way into a large, dimly room that looked almost like a museum. Many items were set under glass, and scattered around the room. When Sarah found the two, they were trying to peer into one of the cases.  
  
Sarah had just shooed the twin terrors out of the room, when something caught her eye. It was small, plastic ring. A simple piece of costume jewelry. But it was something more to Sarah. Much more. It was the ring Sarah's real mother had given her. The one she had placed in the Wiseman's box, to save Toby.  
  
As if she were in a trance Sarah moved from display to display. There were the stones she had marked in lipstick. The rocks she had thrown to rescue Ludo. It was all there, even the enchanted peach. Conserved for something she couldn't understand.  
  
Slowly she moved on. Farther back in the room hung the dress she'd worn in the crystal ball. Next to it a huge piece of royal purple velvet hung on the wall. Sarah slipped up to it and gently tugged. The cloth silently slipped to floor, revealing the painting it had hidden.  
  
Sarah gasped in shock and surprised. It was her. In the painting. It was the crystal ball, Sarah dancing. Dancing with him, in his arms. Just the two of them, Sarah and Jareth.  
  
* * *  
  
Jareth walked into the room just in time to see Sarah reach up and pulled down the material that covered what he liked to consider his most prized possession. A painting of her. Sarah.  
  
Silently Jareth moved to stand behind Sarah, who was staring in aw, at the portrait. "You're the only thing I think about," he whispered in her ear, causing her to start. "For three years it has only been you."  
  
Sarah turned to face him, taking a step back. Her eyes searched his. "What do you mean?" Her voice trembled; face white, afraid of the answer.  
  
Jareth stared back. "Your always on my mind. You have been every day for three years." He took a step forward to pin her between the painting and him.  
  
"Your crazy." Sarah was terrified by now.  
  
Jareth smiled. Not his usual mocking smile, but a sad, tired smile. "If I am crazy, Sarah. It's with love for you."  
  
Sarah was shocked. He had not just said that. It couldn't be true. The almighty, King of the Goblins had told her he loved her?!?! The situation was frighteningly similar to her dream.  
  
"Your eyes hold a sadness nothing aboveground can cure. You belong in a land of magic."  
  
"No I don't." Sarah countered. "I was very happy."  
  
"Were you really?" Jareth breathed as he moved his head closer to hers. "I remember when you kept yourself wrapped up in fantasies. The sadness was lessoned then, but now it is stronger than it has ever been. Do you really belong to that dull, magic-less world?"  
  
Sarah ducked her head. "How could he know me so well?" She murmured to herself. "When I don't even know myself that well?"  
  
"Sarah." His voice made her look up. "It's not only you who need us here. It's the Labyrinth that needs you." She stared into his eyes. They showed only love, need and that he spoke the truth. Suddenly Jareth moved his head, capturing Sarah in a kiss that seared her soul.  
  
Sarah was in shock. Her eye lashes fluttered shut. This was the man, the one she had hated for three years. But now it felt so right for him to be holding her like this, kissing her. She unwittingly moaned against his lips, causing Jareth to deepen the kiss in response.  
  
When Jareth pulled away, Sarah flushed and ducked her head. How could such a simple action be so lasting. Her lips still tingled from the kiss.  
  
Cool fingers touched under her chin, lifting her eyes to his. "You belong here, to the magic. Please stay."  
  
Sarah looked down again. "Jareth. I…I need time. I need to think."  
  
"Take as much time as you need love. Down here you have eternity." With that he vanished.  
  
Sarah stumbled out of the museum room in a daze. Unwittingly she began to climb a flight of stairs. When she stopped she was on a small balcony, looking over the entire labyrinth. With the sun setting it was an amazing sight.  
  
Sighing, Sarah lowered herself onto a small marble bench, surrounded by roses. "What should I do? What should I do? Yesterday I hated that man with all my worth, but now…" Sarah sighed looking over the Labyrinth. Out there in its twists and turns was a woman trying to solve it. A woman with no sense of imagination. The woman who had made her life miserable. Sarah sat straight up. If her stepmother didn't make it in time Toby, and the twins would be goblins. And what of her? She knew she was too old to be turned into a goblin.  
  
Sarah suddenly gasped. What time was it? How long was left? Sarah stood up and dashed down the stairs, into the throne room. When she got there she came to an abrupt halt.  
  
The room was a mess. There was paint and water all over the floor, walls, and some of the goblins. Toby was laughing. Jareth was furious. The goblins were completely bewildered, even the paint-covered ones. In the middle of it sat the twins, looking very pleased with themselves.  
  
"Oh boy." Sarah groaned looking around. "What happened here?"  
  
Jareth shook his blond mane. "Those two." He growled, pointing at the Diana and Cleo. "They're menaces. I don't care what the rules should be. If they're this annoying as humans, imagine what they'll be like as goblins." With that the two little girls vanished.  
  
Sarah stared in horror at where her half-sisters had been only seconds before. She turned to face Jareth, eyes blazing. "What did you do to them?" She hissed.  
  
Jareth sighed, and conjured up a crystal. "Sent them home. They were giving me a headache. If you don't believe me look in the crystal." He tossed it to her.  
  
Sarah caught it and peered into it. The twins were both in their cribs, asleep. When she looked up Jareth had vanished, and the room was spotless.  
  
Sarah sat down and shook her head. "He is just too confusing," she muttered to herself. Toby came over and sat down next to her.  
  
He sat looking at here for what seemed to be an eternity. "Do you love him?" Toby's young voice cut through the silence that had formed.  
  
Sarah turned her head to look at him. "Where did you get that idea?"  
  
Toby stared up at her with his innocent, blue eyes. "You."  
  
"ME!?"  
  
Toby nodded. "It's in you eyes. Sarah don't you see you belong with him?"  
  
"Toby how can you know this? You are only four."  
  
"It's the magic. It tells me, makes me smarter, older. It told me about you. How you belong here."  
  
"Toby, stop pull my leg," Sarah warned. She didn't like where the conversation was leading.  
  
"I'm not Sarah, but I won't talk about it anymore if you don't want me to." With that Toby yawned and cuddled up against Sarah. The little boy promptly went to sleep.  
  
Sarah sighed. Why was it she didn't want Toby talking about if she belonged here? Was it because she didn't want to admit she was attracted to Jareth? Was she attracted to him? Yes she was. She couldn't deny it any more. Not after the kiss they'd shared, but did she have the courage to act on her feelings? And what if she did? Toby was in danger here. How could she live with herself knowing she loved the man who turned her brother into a goblin?  
  
Gently Sarah eased Toby on to the floor. She needed to be by herself and her thoughts. Slowly Sarah returned to the bench she had sat at earlier, the one on the balcony. As she turned the corner Sarah gasped. Jareth was standing on the balcony. Before she could flee, Jareth turned and motioned for her to join him.  
  
Sarah eased forward, till she was standing next to him. She looked at the view from the balcony; it was spectacular as the crystal moon sparkled overhead. Sarah stood looking out over it.  
  
"Love, have you decided?"  
  
Sarah looked up into his eyes. When his eyes met hers Sarah had her answer. No matter what doubts still plagued her, she had decided. "Yes." She breathed lightly.  
  
"And…" The Goblin Kings eyes were full of hope, and a slight bit of fear. The fear of being rejected. Of being forced back into his solitary existence.  
  
"Jareth." Sarah was sweating. "Yes." She smiled as he tried to comprehend what she just said. He had been so prepared for the dreaded "no."  
  
He pulled her into his embrace, holding her tight. When he released her from the hug. But he pulled her in for a kiss. A kiss that would be enough for them to live on for an eternity.  
  
Sarah relaxed in his arms. Putting her heart, soul, and entire being into the kiss. The clocked chimed. Sarah's eyes flew open, and she pulled back. The time! She had forgotten about Karen. The thirteen hours! Toby!  
  
Sarah was prepared to flee, when Jareth spoke. "Sarah do you really think I'd do anything to hurt you?" She glanced back up to look into his mismatched eyes. "Toby won't be a goblin, but I think we out to teach that Karen women another lesson. This one about how to treat a queen." He grinned. Sarah smiled back and found herself clad in an Elizabethan style dress, of royal blue silk. She moved to stand beside her king.  
  
At that instants Karen appeared before them. She was seething with rage. 'How dare you!" She spat at Sarah. "How dare you!"  
  
Jareth stepped forward. "You have lost. The thirteen hours have passed."  
  
"What!?" Karen shrieked.  
  
"You did not solve the labyrinth." He looked down at her. "But thanks to Sarah, the children will not be turned into goblins, and they will be sent home."  
  
'You can't do this." The women shrieked in rage and threw her self at Sarah. Jareth stepped forward, and grabbed her wrists. "I wouldn't suggest trying to do that to my queen."  
  
Karen laughed harsh, and cruel. "Queen? Sarah will never be a queen.'  
  
Jareth looked down on her. "She is already more of a queen then you know. For your insults you shall forever remember you worst times here." With that Karen disappeared and Toby appeared before them.  
  
"Bye Sarah." Toby hugged her. "You belong here. You weren't happy at home." He hugged her one more time before he too, vanished.  
  
When the two were alone they walked into their castle, ready to face whatever eternity showed, as long as they had each other. Sarah had finally found happiness, and sadness now longer haunted her eyes. It disappeared with the love given to her by the one she had always been destined to be with. As it was destined. Forever and always. 


End file.
